


Giving In

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: When Teddy left the country after James finally summoned the courage to confess his feelings, James was left heartbroken. Now Teddy's back and James is determined to get exactly what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Written for the lovely Gracerene for her birthday.   
> Thank you to Capitu for the beta!

“You're back.”

Teddy’s shoulders stiffen, his back rigid before he slowly turns around. 

“James.” Teddy swallows roughly, offering a small smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. “Yeah, I just got in this morning.”

James nods silently, his stomach twisting in a bundle of nerves. He hasn't seen Teddy in over a year, not since that thwarted kiss. 

James had been terrified, offering his heart on a silver platter only to have it trampled on moments later. He had tried to deny his feelings, push away the surge of emotions that flooded his heart whenever he saw Teddy. It was no use. 

He finally summoned the courage to tell Teddy the truth, confessing all the desires he had been hiding for years. Then he leaned forward, pressed his lips against Teddy’s and for one blinding, blissful instant Teddy returned the kiss. That incredible moment was soon ruined, Teddy roughly shoving him away with wide eyes full of anguish. 

It broke James’s heart to hear Teddy babble on about how much James meant to him, how they were like family, brothers, and how it wasn't appropriate for anything more to happen. After a few minutes James couldn't take anymore, couldn't even hear the useless excuses Teddy was saying over the rush of blood in his ears. He had swiftly turned away and fled, heart heavy and ego bruised. 

And then Teddy had left, signed up for an international Healer program and went off to study abroad. That had hurt even more than the rejection, the fact that Teddy couldn't even bear to be around James anymore.

But now he's back, standing in front of James and awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

“How long are you staying for?”

“Oh, I’m not sure yet.” Teddy chews his lip and looks at the ground. “It’s just a matter of deciding which location to apply to. I’ve finished all my training abroad.”

“Did you?” James’s jaw clenches in frustration. “I wouldn’t know, seeing as you didn’t bother to write.”

“I wrote!” Teddy protests before flushing and looking away. “I wrote about all my assignments, the places I visited. I asked how you were doing.”

“You wrote to my father,” James responds darkly. “That’s not quite the same.”

“I’m sorry, Jamie.” Teddy lifts his gaze and looks at James imploringly. “I just—I didn’t know what to say, or how to say it.”

“You made yourself pretty clear the last time we spoke.” James tries but fails to keep the bitterness from his voice.

“It wasn’t right,” Teddy says softly. “You’re basically family.”

James looks away from those pleading amber eyes. Instead his gaze falls upon Teddy’s full lips, the smooth expanse of his neck, the sharp edge of a collarbone peeking out from his shirt.

“Why did you come back?”

“I had to,” Teddy all but whispers.

“Do you think of me as a brother?” James asks sternly, feeling himself grow bold.

“No.”

“Do you want me?” 

“James.” Teddy’s voice is full of despair and longing. “We shouldn’t…”

“Do you?” James takes a step closer.

“Yes,” Teddy exhales in a shaky breath. “I tried so hard not to.”

“Then take me,” James challenges. 

“Merlin,” Teddy stutters but he closes the distance between them.

Teddy’s lips are on James’s, his hot tongue licking his way into James’s mouth. James positively melts into the kiss, expressing months of pining and longing with the desperate slide of his tongue against Teddy’s.

Teddy tastes like the sun, bright and feverish and James moans into his mouth, his hands threading through dark navy locks.

James is instantly hard, his cock throbbing in his pants, desperate for friction. Teddy slides his thigh between James’s legs and James shamelessly grinds against the firm muscles covered in denim. He can feel the hard length of Teddy’s prick against his leg and his heart flutters with the knowledge that Teddy is just as affected as he is.

Teddy pulls away, breathing heavily as he scrambles for his wand and spells the door shut and locked. His pupils are dilated, his lips swollen and his face is painted with desire and need. James wants to devour him whole, he wants to take whatever Teddy is willing to part with, give him anything he desires.

“Undress.”

James doesn’t need to be told twice, his trembling fingers quickly pull off his shirt and unzip his jeans. He shoves them down his thighs when Teddy stalks over, pushing James onto the bed and pulling the tight fabric off his legs. James’s cock aches in his tented pants, begging for more contact and friction.

“Teddy,” James gasps, looking up at him worshipfully.

Teddy returns his gaze hungrily, tearing off his own clothing in a rush and settling himself on top of James. He kisses him thoroughly; all soft lips, eager tongue and sharp teeth. 

“Are you sure you’re ready? You’ve never...”

“Of course I have,” James scoffs, heart pounding against his chest. “You didn’t think I’d just wait around for, did you?” 

Teddy doesn’t need to know he did exactly that, waited and pined after Teddy in misery. That his experience really boils down to his own fingers, slick and sliding into his arse with Teddy’s name on his lips.

“Who?” Teddy growls low in throat, ripping James’s pants off and tossing them onto the floor. “Who’s had you?”

“Teddy,” James’s whines, bucking into Teddy’s touch as his finger circles James’s hole.

“Don’t you know?” Teddy’s voice is low and gravely, dangerous as it vibrates in his chest. He mutters a spell and suddenly his finger is slippery and wet, rubbing back and forth against James’s quivering hole. “You’re mine, Jamie. No one else can have you.”

“Show me.” James pushes against Teddy’s finger, gasping as the slick digit slips inside.

Teddy’s adds a second finger, the tight flesh stretching to accommodate him. A steady burn spreads throughout James’s arse, tingling and sending sparks up his spine. Teddy is rough and frantic, his fingers sliding in and out at a fevered pace, his face dark with desire.

“Tell me,” Teddy commands and James is surprised to see the possessive fire burning in his eyes. “Who else has had you?”

“Fuck.” James sees stars as Teddy’s fingers curl and brush that sensitive spot inside his arse. “No one,” he confesses on a shaky exhale. “I haven’t actually—there’s been no one...”

Comprehension dawns on Teddy’s face and the fiery jealousy in his eyes is replaced with a surprised reverence. His fingers slow in their punishing pace and he gently pulls them out with a slick pop. 

“Jamie,” he murmurs against James’s skin, pressing kisses along his jaw and neck. He pulls back and his eyes dance over James’s flushed face and heaving chest. “Merlin, you’re so beautiful.” Teddy slowly pumps his own dripping prick, swollen and eager as it twitches in his hand. “Can I?”

“Yes,” James answers, spreading his legs further apart. “Please.”

Teddy groans in reply and he casts another spell, his hand covered in slippery lube as he slicks his cock. James’s neglected prick throbs in response, laying hard and untouched against his stomach. Teddy leans over James, lining his cock against his waiting hole and presses inside slowly and cautiously.

“I’ll make this good for you,” Teddy whispers in his ear. “I promise.”

James squeezes his eyes shut as Teddy’s impossibly thick cock breaches him, his arse clenching in protest. Teddy mutters soft words into his hair, stroking the sides of James’s torso with soft, fluttering touches. Eventually the sharp pain subsides and is replaced with a pleasurable burn. James’s body buzzes with sensation, overcome with the knowledge that Teddy, _his Teddy_ , is filling him whole.

“Can I move?” Teddy asks, his voice thin and strained.

James nods his head in response and Teddy pulls out most of the way before slowly thrusting back in. James arches his back at the gentle intrusion, his hips rocking forward to meet each of Teddy’s careful, controlled thrusts. James’s cock leaks against his stomach, leaving a trail of stick pre-come in its wake. The steady friction between Teddy’s abdomen and his stomach is pleasurable, but James wants more. He wants to feel Teddy fall apart, he wants to be owned by the man above him—he wants to be fucked.

“You don’t have to be so gentle.” James’s arms reach south and he grips the firm globes of Teddy’s arse in his hands. “You aren’t going to break me.”

Teddy rewards James with a sharp thrust of his hips. “What if I want to break you?”

“That’s fine,” James moans, pressing back against Teddy. “As long as you put me back together afterwards.”

Teddy’s gaze sweeps over James’s face, his cobalt hair damp and sticking to his forehead. Sharp, white teeth chew on his swollen, lower lip and his eyes flood with affection and desire. James basks in the adoration shining from Teddy’s gorgeous face before all ability to form coherent thought escapes him in a rush. Teddy’s lips spread into a devious grin and now he’s thrusting into James roughly, hands digging into his hips and raising them off the bed.

The new angle is maddening and James’s jaw drops open, his head falling back onto the pillow. Teddy fucks him for all he’s worth, driving into James again and again and sending shocks of pleasure across his body. James has never felt as complete as he does now with Teddy deep inside of him, stretching him from the inside out. His nerves are on fire, his skin feverish and body trembling at the perfect union of pleasure and pain.

“You’re so beautiful,” Teddy moans worshipfully. “So perfect, all spread out and loose for the taking.”

“Teddy,” James cries out, heart swelling at Teddy’s praise.

“Look how hard you are.” Teddy’s hand reaches between them and loosely curls around James’s cock. “You’re so desperate for it. I bet you want to come so badly.”

“Yes,” James sobs. “Please, I want to come. I _need_ to come.”

“You want to come all over yourself.” Teddy squeezes James’s swollen prick. “You want to come with me fucking your tight, virgin arse.”

James tries to reply but all he can do his open his mouth and pant wordlessly. Teddy’s calloused hand tugs once, twice and then he’s spilling all over that warm fist, sticky seed spreading between their bodies.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Teddy releases his spent prick and drives into James with new force and purpose. “I want to come all over you. I want to mark you as mine and no one else's.” Teddy’s hips still and his body tightens with tension. “Can I?”

“Yes.” James nods his head eagerly, lifting himself up on his elbows.

“Jamie,” Teddy utters his name reverently, pulling out and gripping his cock firmly in his hand. His body trembles as he pumps his prick vigorously, spurts of come erupting from the tip. It lands on James’s jaw, his throat and slides down his chest mixing with James’s release on his stomach.

“Wow,” James sighs happily, a bubble of giddy laughter escaping his chest when Teddy’s long fingers dip into the pool of their combined come and he places the finger into his own mouth, sucking it clean. “That was…”

“Good?” Teddy supplies, summoning a towel and dampening the edge with a spell.

“Better than good, I would say.” James’s eyelids flutter shut as Teddy carefully wipes the sticky mess from his body with the warm, wet towel. 

“I have to agree.” The bed dips as Teddy lays down beside him, draping an arm over his chest. He presses open mouthed kisses along James’s neck. 

“Teddy?” James asks sleepily, his body relaxing into the soft mattress. “You’ll stay the night won’t you?”

“Of course,” Teddy murmurs in his ear, his voice rough and full of emotion. “I’m sorry I went away, I should have never left.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.” James turns onto his side and buries his face into the warmth of Teddy’s neck.

“It won’t happen again.” Teddy promises, his fingers tangling into James’s hair. James surrenders to the drowsiness buzzing at the edges of his mind and allows himself to drift off in the safety of Teddy’s arms. “I’m right here, love. I’ll never let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments = <3  
> Feel free to leave feedback here or over at [LIVEJOURNAL](http://users.livejournal.com/-melodic-/196647.html)


End file.
